


amongst the steam

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sadistic Hasegawa Langa, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Langa and Reki shower together often, they enjoy the closeness and intimacy of it until Langa decides to add something new to the routine.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 640





	amongst the steam

Showering was a particularly interesting act of intimacy, Langa found. It was a small space, typically made for only one person that was full of steam and the sweet smell of shampoo and body wash. It was intimate in the way that sharing a bed was not, nor prolonged hugs or cuddling.

That’s what made showering with Reki so grand, it was a different side of him. His auburn hair would become dark and flat with water, sticking to his cheeks and the back of his neck, cheeks flushed from the heat and water and the proximity between them— or, lack thereof.

  
  


“What are you staring at me for?” Reki asked, eyebrows raised a little as he pushed his hair back from his forehead. Water streamed down past his eyelashes and over his face.

“You're just pretty.” Langa murmured with a little shrug, smiling to himself when Reki looked away, cheeks looking a little redder.

Intimate in so many ways, but Langa’s  _ favorite  _ was leaning down to kiss him, surrounded by steam and heat, slick with water sluicing down their bodies. Grasping Reki’s arms, Langa guided him back towards the wall, breaking it only to inhale slightly before he was kissing him again. They were chest to chest, legs nearly twined together.

“Mm, Langa-“ Reki started, pulling back to look up at the other, softly panting. “We should get out first,” another kiss to the middle of Langa’s chest. “Don’t wanna slip and fall.”

Smiling in amusement, Langa kissed him softly in place of a response, pressing his nose against the side of Reki’s neck and sighing softly.

“I can’t do what I want to do to you outside of the shower.”

Reki tensed, heat shooting through him before settling and pooling in his stomach. 

“What you want to do to me?” He repeated softly, gasping as he felt Langa’s fingertips against his chest, trailing them down to his slowly hardening cock.

“Yeah..” Langa’s voice was soft, no longer focused on speaking as he began to press soft kisses against his neck, pressing his thumb against the head of Reki’s cock, smiling to himself when he jumped beneath him.

“Stay still, Reki.” He warned softly, smoothing the foreskin back to press directly beneath the head of Reki’s cock, delighted by his sharp moan. He knew where to touch Reki, what felt best, he had spent hours and hours learning the redhead’s body and he was given the same pleasure in return.

Sometimes, Langa used it to make him cum as quickly as possible, other times, he found that it was better to draw it out, to make Reki writhe and tremble. 

He liked those times best. 

“You can- you can give me a hand job  _ outside  _ the shower, ah, fuck-“

“That’s not the part I want to show you.”

Langa wasn’t domineering as he said that, his tone was as light and arousal-soaked as it had previously been, though, his eyes were dark. With his hair slicked back, it was easier to see his face and he was as flushed as Reki from the heat and what they were doing but he was far more composed.

He was hard against Reki’s thigh even though his attention was solely on the other boy.

Reaching up with his free hand, not letting Reki go, he grasped the shower head and lowered it, aiming the spray towards the bottom of the tub before looking up at Reki.

“I’m not going to stop if you tell me to.” Was the only warning he got before Langa was turning the shower head towards him.

“Fuck!” Reki yelped in short order, scrambling back against the wall, unable to find a grip on the slick surface, careful to not stumble too much lest he send both of them crashing to the ground.

It was immediately  _ good,  _ no buildup, and his eyes fluttered shut. Langa was slowly moving it up and down his cock, moaning softly under his breath whenever Reki's thigh brushed against his own cock, though his attention never wavered from the task at hand.

“Mm, ‘m gonna cum,” Reki moaned softly, looking up at Langa pleadingly through his eyelashes, rocking his hips forwards.

“Already? Oh, Reki, you’re so cute,” Langa had rested his head against Reki’s neck, speaking softly into the small space where his neck and shoulder met. “Looks even cuter when you cry, fuck..”

Eyebrows rising, Reki turned towards him, putting them nose to nose.

“What do you mean?” He asked as steadily as he could, unable to decide whether he should continue to rock his hips forwards or if he should hold himself as still as he could with the heat and pleasure mounting up in him.

Langa turned his gaze downwards to the shower head, fumbling with it as he answered.

“I like it when you cry.” He clarified, “I want to  _ make  _ you cry.” 

With a soft sigh, Langa changed the spray setting on the shower head to a single-focused, although high-pressured, stream aimed directly against the head of Reki’s cock.

It was like static, too much and somehow, not enough, and the noises he found himself making were  _ embarrassing,  _ loud and whining, hands gripping at Langa’s shoulders and sides, nails dragging unintentional cruelty down his back, bright and bloody streaks left behind.

He couldn’t pin down whether it hurt or not, if it was more pain than pleasure or more pleasure than pain. It simply  _ was  _ and it was frighteningly overwhelming.

Langa was grinding against his thigh now, half-lidded eyes focused on his face, slipping shut on occasion as if he was feeling too much pleasure to keep them open. 

“Yes, Reki,  _ good boy,  _ just like that.. So fucking pretty,  _ so  _ pretty..”

“It’s-it’s- I  _ can’t,  _ I can’t, Langa stop, I-“ His broken sentences and pleas went mostly ignored, Langa only replying with small tuts and tsks.

“Your eyes are getting red,” Langa described, noting how tensely Reki was pushing himself back against the wall, hips firmly rooted away from the shower head even though it did nothing to change the aim or intensity.

“Are you gonna cry?” Langa mocked, a small smile curling onto his lips but it was cruel. “Here, let me help.”

Pressing his thumb against the slit of Reki’s cock and twisting the hand holding the shower head around so it was spraying beneath the head. He rubbed back and forth quickly, relishing the way Reki’s voice cracked when he cried, eyes pressing closed tightly though it didn’t stop a few tears from escaping.

Langa was just close enough to see, to tell tears from the water that dripped down from Reki’s hair in the muted light that seeped in through the shower curtains.

Moaning, Langa stroked his hand up and down the entirety of the other, the shower head following the path of his hand shortly after, over and over again until Reki was clutching against him, pressing his face into Langa’s chest to hide it. He sobbed through his orgasm, grinding up into the duel sensation until he was pawing at Langa’s hands to push them away.

Turning the spray back towards the floor, he watched Reki as he trembled, knees pressing together while his balance was off. Leaning over carefully, as to not upset the other boy’s precarious balance, Langa turned the water off and the spray lessened to nothing but rhythmic dripping.

“Get on your knees.” Langa ordered gently once he righted himself, and to his surprise, Reki did so without question or rebuttal.

“Good boy, Reki, we’re almost done.. Just a little more.” Rubbing his thumb over Reki’s lips, Langa smiled when he parted them obediently.

“It won’t take much, just..” Resting a hand on his cheek and another in the back of his neck, Langa eased his cock into Reki’s mouth, softly moaning at the heat that surrounded him.

As promised, it wasn’t long till Langa was cumming as well, head tilted back while he held Reki in a tight grip by the hair, rocking his hips steadily before letting him go and pulling out of his mouth.

“Good.. fuck, good boy. Come on, let’s get out.. Careful, careful.” Langa was gentle as he helped Reki out of the tub, the cruelty in his voice gone. Instead, as he rubbed him down with a towel, he told him how good he’d done, and how proud he was of him.

Finishing off his hair, Langa pressed a smacking kiss to his forehead and finally, a little smile came to Reki’s face.

“There he is, there’s my boy.”

  
  


Langa waited to talk to him until they were tucked away in bed, pressed flush together. They were nose to nose, legs tangled.

“Did you like it?” Langa inquired, rubbing his hand up and down Reki’s side. “You sounded like it hurt.”

Reki flushed, and attempted to duck his head but stopped short of accidentally knocking their heads together.

“It did but it sort of.. didn’t? It was a lot, I can’t even describe it. Hell, I can’t believe you  _ did  _ that, Langa.. what I’m trying to say is that uh, I really liked it,” Peeking up at him, a smile came to Reki’s face.

“Did  _ you  _ like it?”

Langa returned his smile, kissing Reki’s nose and peppering his cheeks with butterfly kisses.

“Oh,  _ did I,  _ let me tell you my favourite part-“

“Langa,  _ no-“ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [here’s](https://twitter.com/ariaforhypnos) my twitter where I talk about sk8, the boys and other ships


End file.
